


Introduction

by iphis17



Series: 5*100*200 [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: 200 word snippet, Character Study, Gen, Mental Instability, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Clarabelle is good with meeting new people and sometimes she isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the seventh day of June in the year 2013.
> 
> Snippet 1 of list 1.

Sometimes Clarabelle is good with meeting new people and sometimes she isn't, and the thing about it is that she's never going to be sure which is which, because sometimes she can gauge the future like it's all splayed out before her and sometimes she can't. It's a problem, but everything's a problem in her life.

She's used to that by now, used to going into every day blind because she's never been taught the right way to see, and even if she has a good feeling about people sometimes that doesn't mean that they won't do bad things to her, and even if she has a bad feeling about someone that doesn't mean that they aren't good.

Or something.

It's all confusing and scary and she doesn't like thinking so much - doesn't like twisting her mind into strange shapes. So she breathes deep and draws a big, vacant smile on her face, and she lets her thoughts sink deep into her and her positive energy bubble up, and it doesn't matter what kind of feeling she has about people if people write her off as nothing from the first time they meet her, and this is how Clarabelle copes.


End file.
